Frozen Treachery
by capm
Summary: Today, Anna and Kristoff will finally tie the knot. But something is not right. Will the problems that crop up ruin not only Anna's special day, but her life as well?
1. Chapter 1 Going to the Chapel of Love

**Chapter 1:Going to the Chapel of Love**

Anna's special day has finally arrived! Today she will marry her true beloved, Kristoff.

The past few months have been hectic, as the happy couple planned their special day. Of course, they have received all the assistance they needed from Elsa, who had happily given her blessing to the wedding. Indeed, Anna and Elsa have never been so close, just like when they were children.

Plus there seemed to be a residual effect of the engagement as well. Elsa, now that she knew how to control her wintry power, had lately been taking long walks with Captain James Smith, the head of the Palace Imperial Guard. They have become quite close, and both Anna and Kristoff secretly hoped that Elsa would let Captain Smith into her heart, so that she could have a special someone in her life as well.

Also, when Elsa and Anna noticed how lonely Olaf appeared to be, they surprised him with Katrina, a snowwoman to ease that loneliness. And with Kristoff spending more and more time with Anna, Sven found himself Olga, another reindeer to keep him company.

All of those wedding plans would bear fruit today. Anna had chosen Elsa as her Maid of Honor, and Kristoff chose Captain Smith as his Best Man. Grandpappy and Stepmom Troll, along with the entire Troll clan were attending the affair, with Grandpappy and Stepmom coming down the aisle first, as parents of Kristoff. Olaf and Katrina were in the wedding party as Usher and Bridesmaid. And Anna was thrilled that her Uncle Ludwig would give the bride away. Uncle Ludwig was the princesses' Mom's brother, who had acted as Regent until Elsa came of age to be crowned Queen.

Anna would be resplendent in her wedding dress made by the Royal Seamstresses; a beautiful satin dress, with white roses on the top. Anna would wear one of her Mom's two choker necklaces, which Uncle Ludwig had found and surprised both she and Elsa with, and her stud diamond earrings.

Elsa would be wearing a beautiful sky blue dress, while wearing the other choker necklace and black stud earrings. Katrina would be wearing a darker blue dress with no earrings or necklace.

Kristoff, Captain Smith and Olaf would be wearing black formal coats and breeches, along with a white shirt. Kristoff would wear a white ruffled ascot, while Captain Smith and Olaf would wear white bow ties.

On the day of the wedding, Anna and her Bridesmaids had breakfast apart from Kristoff and the male party members, as was custom. Kristoff wasn't supposed to see Anna in her wedding dress until she came down the aisle at the church.

Right after breakfast, the wedding party members went to their respective rooms to get ready. As was proper, 4 guards each were posted outside of each party member's room.

Katrina was the first Bridesmaid to get to the Bride's room in the church followed by Anna. Olaf and Captain Smith arrived at the Groom's room only about 5 minutes before Kristoff. But where was Elsa? As the party members waited, Grandpappy came to see if anything was wrong. He quickly noticed that Olaf appeared to be melting! He hurried to the Bride's room, and Katrina was also melting! The concerned party members all exited their respective waiting rooms.

"Quickly! Take Olaf and Katrina to the Royal Ice House," said Grandpappy. "That should at least slow down their melting." And the two were quickly ushered to the Ice House.

"But why are they melting?" asked Anna. "Elsa gave each their own personal flurry; they should be fine!"

"Yes, but if you noticed, their personal flurry was not over their heads," commented Kristoff.

"And where is Elsa?" asked Anna. "She should have been down here at least a half hour ago, and she is not one to be late!"


	2. Chapter 2 She's Still a Mystery

**Chapter 2: She's Still a Mystery**

The anxious party members, along with Grandpappy and Stepmom, went as a group to Elsa's guarded room. The guards were quite surprised to see them.

"Has Elsa left her room?" asked Anna anxiously.

"No, your Highness! She is still in her room," answered a guard.

Anna approached the door and knocked.

"Elsa? Are you in there? Is something wrong?" Old memories were starting to trouble Anna, just like before when Elsa was in self imposed exile in her room and saw no visitors, not even her sister.

But no answer was received. Seeing that the door was locked from within, the Royal Locksmith had to be summoned to open the door.

Fifteen minutes later the door was open, but Elsa was not there! There was an open window opposite the door, and on the desk to the right was a note, affixed by a dagger through a stack of paper, which read, "We have the Queen. We will make our demands known later." A carpet was bunched against the left wall, but nothing else in the room was out of place.

"How is that possible?" asked Kristoff. "Elsa's wintry power could easily protect her from anyone!"

Captain Smith started looking over the room. When he checked the trash bin, he found a rag smothered in ether.

"Well, this is how they knocked the Queen out," he said.

Anna was very troubled. She was crying and weak. "Elsa! What have they done to you?" she said as she continued crying piteously. Kristoff decided that it would be best for Anna to rest in her room for a while, and escorted her there. The remainder of the wedding party went to their own rooms to change. Only Captain Smith and Grandpappy remained in the room.

"It looks like they escaped out the window," Captain Smith said.

But Grandpappy went over and took a hard look at the window, especially the sill. In the mean time Kristoff returned.

"Have you found anything?" he asked.

"Just what we saw when we entered," replied Captain Smith.

"I'm not so sure, Captain, that they used this window at all," stated Grandpappy.

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look out the window."

"It is a drop of around 80 feet, to about a two foot rock footer, before ending up in the Fjord, " stated Kristoff.

Grandpappy replied, "Exactly. They would have needed a boat to take the Queen, and the conspirators away."

"But my guards on the parapets would have noticed a boat so close to the castle and sounded the alarm," said the Captain. "And they didn't."

"Take a close look at the window sill," said Grandpappy. "If a conspirator had exited through the window, they would have had to use a grappling hook, seeing that they did not leave an escape rope in this room. But if you look at the sill, no indentation has been made in it, as should have been when the metal neck made contact with the sill due to the weight. Also, there are no scratches or puncture marks from the grappling hook itself caused by the weight."

"That means they didn't exit through the window."

"But how did they exit?" asked Kristoff. "The guards at the door said the Queen didn't leave through the door, and the door was locked from the inside, so that corroborates the guards' story!"

"There must be a secret door somewhere in this room," stated the Captain.

Then all three looked at the wall where the carpet was bunched. The Captain and Grandpappy started knocking on the panels. Finally, they both knocked on one panel that sounded hollow, right by the carpet.

"This must be the door," said Grandpappy.

"Now we have to find the unlock mechanism," replied the Captain.

"If this was used as an escape route in the past, the trigger has to be close."

They all examined a few items, when Kristoff walked up to the torch holder on the panel immediately to the left of the door. He was able to turn it counter-clockwise, but the door panel didn't open.

"Check to see if any other part of that torch holder also rotates," suggested the Captain.

And the bulb on the bottom did, again counter-clockwise. That caused the door panel to open.

"Let's find out where this goes."

"Wait!" replied Grandpappy. "We need to locate the trigger on that side of the wall too."

And they did. There was a small raised piece of railing that, when pushed opened the door, and closed it when pulled.

"Now let's see where this goes!" stated the Captain


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicion

**Chapter 3: Suspicion**

Cautiously the band of three entered the opening. To their right was a staircase going down. Grandpappy lit a torch so they could see where they were going, as they descended. About halfway down, they noticed a small piece of Elsa's dress, from her Maid of Honor dress, stuck between the step riser and the wall. This confirmed that the Queen was taken down this way.

When they reached the bottom, they noticed a hallway off to their right, a short hallway to their left with a door without a lock, closed in it, and a set of stairs ascending right in front of them.

"Let's see what's behind the door," said the Captain.

Cautiously they went down the short hallway to the left and opened the door, closed it behind them and went down a hallway that terminated into three stairways – one to the left, one straight ahead, and one to the right. They went up the stairway to the left first. It led to the Royal Banquet Hall, and opened right behind the seat the reigning monarch would sit in. The stairway in the center led to the Throne Room, with the panel opening behind the Throne. And the stairway to the right led to the Ballroom, again opening behind where the reigning monarch would sit. All three doors used the same system for opening and closing the secret panel.

As they were returning to the door, they heard a small commotion. Grandpappy quickly dowsed the torch, and the three looked through the door window. They were shocked to see, four Imperial Palace Guards carrying an unconscious Princess Anna!

Kristoff was ready to storm through the door, when Grandpappy and the Captain stopped him.

"They are probably going to take her to the same place they took Elsa. We need to let them think they got away with the kidnapping, so we can follow them!" said Grandpappy.

Kristoff wasn't happy about being stopped, but as he simmered down, he realized that Grandpappy and Captain Smith were right. He didn't show it, but Captain Smith was also seething inside, knowing that there were four Imperial Guard traitors among his troops.

The threesome let the conspirators go, and followed them at a distance. Captain Smith had a spyglass, so the three could easily see them without being seen.

They passed a fork in the tunnel; the conspirators took the right fork.

"I want to see where the left fork leads. I'll catch up quickly," stated Grandpappy, as he assumed rock form and started rolling quickly down the hallway. Kristoff and the Captain continued to follow the conspirators in the right hallway.

After about 10 minutes, the conspirators opened a door to the outside. They quickly shut it behind them and continued on. Captain Smith and Kristoff rushed to the closed door, but it would not open.

"There has to be a trigger somewhere!" cried Kristoff.

Just then, Grandpappy returned. "The left fork leads directly to the docks! The door is in the base of a statue. On the inside, you need to push a specific rock to open and close it; on the outside you need to pull on the right arm, while standing on the right foot!"

"That's great, Grandpappy, but we have to open this door or we'll lose sight of them!" exclaimed Kristoff.

Grandpappy studied the door and its surroundings for about 15 seconds. "Ah, there it is!" And he pushed a rock to the left that opened the door.

"How did you know which rock to push?" asked a bewildered Captain Smith.

"It's the same set-up as for the left fork. Probably on the other side, there is a statue or a tree that triggers the door."

"Okay! Let's follow those traitors!" stated Kristoff determinedly, as they exited the door.


	4. Chapter 4 It Ain't Me, Babe

**Chapter 4: It Ain't me, Babe!**

As the threesome emerged, they found themselves in a small cave that led to an open field. As they peered out, they could see Anna being loaded into a waiting carriage, with two more Imperial Guards riding on top.

"How do we keep up with them now?" asked the Captain.

But they were in luck. This field happened to be one that Sven and Olga liked to graze in. Kristoff gave a whistle, and soon Sven and Olga were at the cave entrance.

"Good boy, Sven! Good girl, Olga! We need to follow that carriage, but not on the carriage path. We need to follow through the woods, so we can shadow them without them noticing us," said Kristoff.

So Kristoff got on Sven, and the Captain and Grandpappy on Olga. They very carefully shadowed the conspirators all the way, until they got to where the carriage path descended toward a castle. They watched as the carriage entered the castle gate.

"We have to get in there!" stated Kristoff anxiously.

"Yes, Kristoff, but we need to do it unseen. The sun is setting, and soon it will be dark. That's when we can make our move," said Grandpappy.

Until the sun had totally set, the threesome scouted around the castle from a distance, and noted a locked gate just on the other side of the moat. It appeared to be unguarded. Quietly, Sven and Olga were able to fell a tree that should be strong enough for the threesome to cross on.

As night fell, they positioned the tree at a narrow spot of the moat, and Sven pushed it until it extended three feet on the castle side and three feet on their side. Cautiously, the threesome crossed the moat and made a beeline for the locked gate.

Unfortunately, Kristoff, in his haste, snapped a twig. Immediately he and the Captain pressed hard against the castle wall. Grandpappy turned into a rock and rolled to a spot where he could observe the guard.

The guard on that side of the castle swept a torch toward the noise, but all he saw was a rock, nothing else. He went back to his patrolling.

After three minutes, Grandpappy rolled back to Kristoff and the Captain and stated, "All clear."

Captain Smith used a ramrod to set the tumblers in the large lock, opening the door. As the three entered, Kristoff placed a stone outside the door, against it, to make it look like it was still closed, reasoning that their escape may need to be quick, and they wouldn't have time to lock pick the lock again.

Grandpappy assumed rock form and rolled down their intended path. If the coast was clear, he would return to his Troll form, if not he would stay as a rock.

Following Grandpappy's lead, the threesome was soon in the castle, always ensuring that they ended up in a good hiding place.

"The dungeon should be off to the right," whispered Captain Smith.

But before they could move from their hiding place, they saw a door open. Out came four of the six traitor guards, with Queen Elsa. They were taking her to the Banquet Hall.

"We have to see what's going on," said the Captain. And the threesome carefully made their way to just outside the open door of the Banquet Hall. Soon a Masked Man (Mask) appeared.

"Well, well! We will see if our prisoner is a bit more co-operative now," stated the Mask.

On seeing the Mask, Elsa quickly made a gesture with both her hands to freeze him, but all it did was cause her to momentarily faint.

As she revived, the Mask stated, "Come, come Queen Elsa! You've tried that before, with the same result! When are you going to learn that your wintry power is gone?"

"Maybe so, but I refuse to give up!" cried Elsa as she tried again, with the same result.

"So you still won't co-operate?"

"NEVER!"

"Very well!" the Mask turned to one of the traitor guards and said, "Bring up the other prisoner. I think the Queen will change her mind!"

"At once," said the traitor guard.

Soon the traitor guard appeared with the two remaining traitor guards – and Anna!

"ANNA!" cried out Elsa.

"ELSA!" Anna replied. But both were restrained from meeting each other.

Elsa turned angrily to the Mask, "Why did you kidnap my sister? She can't help you!"

"Oh, but she can!" stated the Mask. "Because if you do not co-operate, Anna dies!"

Elsa looks sadly at her sister. She knew she could never hurt her, and she would not put her in any danger. "What do you want me to do?" asked Elsa quietly.

"NO!" cried Anna. "Don't give into him! He's bluffing!"

"Oh, but I'm not!" stated the Mask. "Run her through!"

"STOP! STOP! I told you I would do what you want me to do, only don't hurt my sister!" cried out Elsa.

"Elsa…" Anna began, but was stopped by Elsa.

"I've already almost killed you twice with my power, once as children, and once on my coronation day, Anna. I am not going to do anything to hurt you if I can stop it now," Elsa said quietly.

"Good, Good!" clapped the Mask. "Anna will remain here as my prisoner, until you do what I ask. If you try to stop me in anyway, I'll have one of my turncoat guards come back here to kill her! Is that understood, Elsa?"

"Yes," replied Elsa almost inaudibly.

"Good! Now take the prisoner back to her cell!"

But as they do, Anna stumbles in a faint. She quickly revives and is escorted to the dungeon.

Once again, Kristoff had to be restrained from coming out of his hiding place.

"It does us no good if we end up getting captured too!" soothed Grandpappy. And Kristoff stayed put.


	5. Chapter 5 Anticipation

**Chapter 5: Anticipation**

The threesome watched as Anna was lead through the dungeon door. They wait until all but one guard they have never seen before stood guard outside the door.

"I'm going to roll close to that guard. Then you need to make a sound on my mark, he will trip over me and should knock himself out!" stated Grandpappy.

Silently, Grandpappy got into position. Captain Smith made a small crashing sound. The guard quickly turned to investigate…and tripped over Grandpappy. But he wasn't quite knocked out.

"I'll handle that detail!" said Kristoff as he hit him with a powerful uppercut. The guard was out now. Captain Smith tied the guard up, and gagged him, then pulled him to an inconspicuous hiding place, so as not to trigger an alarm.

Carefully the threesome descended the steps, and Grandpappy glanced around the corner. There was only the Jailer down there, and he was wearing the dungeon cell keys. They employed the same diversionary tactic, but this time the Jailer actually hit his chin on the corner edge of the hall, knocking himself out. Again, the Captain tied him up and gagged him. Kristoff grabbed the keys, and hunted for Anna's cell.

It didn't take long for him to find it, and open the door.

"Kristoff?" asked Anna incredulously.

"Yes, Anna! We have come to rescue you!" as the two embrace.

"We must not tarry! We need to save Elsa too!" said Captain Smith.

And Kristoff pulled the Jailer into Anna's cell, and locked the door. The group now cautiously started to ascend the steps. As they got to the top, once again, Anna swoons in a faint.

"Anna! What's wrong?" asked Kristoff anxiously.

"I don't know. I just feel hot!" Anna replied.

Grandpappy checked her temperature. "She is overheated! We must move slowly so we don't force her to faint again!" And the foursome slowly moved forward.

As they got to their original hiding place, they can see that Queen Elsa has been taken to the courtyard.

Grandpappy said, "I have to find out where they are taking her, so we can rescue her too." And he rolled closer.

Grandpappy rolled to a hiding place in the courtyard. Elsa was about to get in the carriage, with four traitor guards driving and guarding, when…

"Hold up! The Mask wants him to go too!" said one of the two remaining traitor guards.

"UNCLE LUDWIG!" cried Elsa. "They got you too?"

"Yes, Elsa. They were hiding in my guest bedroom, although I don't know how they got in there with the four guards posted outside my door. That masked fellow said he would meet us at the castle."

"That's right," stated the guard. "We are to proceed straight to the Throne Room so you can make a proclamation, Queen Elsa!" And with that the six guards, along with Elsa and Ludwig entered the carriage, and started on their way.

Quickly, Grandpappy rolled back to the group. "They are taking her and Ludwig to the castle! We must get there before they do! Come we must hurry!"

Kristoff, knowing Anna's condition, picked her up and moved with the other two to the steel grate door. They opened it, and again secured it with a rock, as they crossed the moat.

Sven and Olga were there to meet them. Kristoff and Anna got on Sven with the Captain and Grandpappy on Olga.

"I know a walking path that should cut our travel time in half to the castle," stated Grandpappy. "They will have to stay on the wide cart path, plus they are moving at a slow trot."

With Grandpappy's knowledge of the forest, they took the walking path and easily arrive before Elsa and Ludwig.

"Now I can put those traitors behind bars!" growled the Captain.

"No! We must let them think they have succeeded. How many guards do you have, Captain?" asked Grandpappy.

"Three hundred or so, why?"

"They are going to take Elsa to the Throne Room. You need to hide at least 30 of them behind the curtains in the Throne Room. Then you need to show relief that the six guards have found the Queen, and assign them as her guards."

"What about Uncle Ludwig?" asked a weakened Anna.

"Your Uncle will be fine, Anna."

"Well, I'm sending 200 soldiers to that castle to storm it and take it over!" stated the Captain.

"An excellent idea, Captain. But you have to stay here."

"I will. I'll send LOYAL guards Sergeants Janssen and Wilhelmson to lead the battle. Here I will assign Sergeant Andersson. "

"When you are done issuing your orders, you and I need to talk." The Captain nodded in agreement.

"Anna, can you be ready to enter the Throne Room when I call?" asked Grandpappy.

"Yes! Anything to save my sister!" replied Anna bravely.

"Good! You and Kristoff need to stay just out of sight up in the balcony of the Throne Room!"

"We will be ready," vowed Kristoff.


	6. Chapter 6 Unmaskingand Defeat?

**Chapter 6: Unmasking and Defeat?**

About 15 minutes after all the planning was complete and carried out, the carriage with Elsa and Ludwig arrived at the castle gates. Captain Smith was there to greet it.

"It's the Queen! And her Uncle! How did you six pull off the rescue?"

"We just found some clues and followed up on them," replied a traitor smugly.

"You will have to explain how you did it to me later! You will be decorated!" stated the Captain, playing his part well.

"Well, first the Queen asked us to take her to her Throne Room after we have taken Uncle Ludwig to the Ballroom."

"Yes, of course, of course. You six are assigned as the Queen's personal bodyguards. Make sure you keep four guards outside of the Throne Room Door at all times!"

"Right, Captain!" And the carriage rolled in. The traitor guards took Uncle Ludwig to the Ballroom, and four loyal guards were placed outside the door for security. Then the six traitors took Elsa to the Throne Room, posting four guards outside the room.

As she entered, the Mask appeared from behind the Throne.

"You follow directions well, Highness!" he said.

"What are you going to do to my Uncle?" Elsa asked anxiously.

"He is just insurance. Lack of co-operation means his death as well as Anna's!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Quite simple. I want you to abdicate."

"Then Anna becomes Queen!"

"Yes, until she abdicates as well."

"That leaves Uncle Ludwig…."

"Who will also abdicate. Then I will fill the void and become KING!"

Dejectedly, Elsa called for a parchment, pen, and the Castle Herald. The Mask was all too willing to comply. The two inside guards walk toward the door, so that an Official Proclamation can be made through the Castle Herald. But before she could sign her name…

"HOLD!" yells out Grandpappy. "Don't sign that document!"

The two inside guards quickly move toward Grandpappy, when the hidden guards emerge to surround the two traitors.

"You are fools! Anna will now die!"

"I don't think so, Mask," says Anna from the balcony.

"Well, you won't get me!" cried the Mask, as he bolted for the Throne, but he is intercepted at sword point by Captain Smith, who used the secret stairway to surprise him!

"Going somewhere, Mask? Or should I say," as he grabbed the mask, "Uncle Ludwig!"

"UNCLE LUDWIG?" exclaimed Elsa and Anna simultaneously.

"You see, Ludwig," said Grandpappy, "you gave yourself away when you told Elsa that the kidnappers grabbed you in your room, and you didn't know how they got there. We found the secret passages and knew that the only five rooms with doors were Elsa and Anna's rooms, the Royal Banquet Hall, the Throne Room and the Ballroom. Your room didn't have a secret door!"

"Why, Uncle Ludwig?" asked Elsa.

"Why? Because you don't have the backbone to be a ruler, Elsa! You are too benevolent, kind and loving! A ruler must be ruthless and heartless. I know I couldn't do that as Regent, but once I was King, there would be big changes around here! The people would learn to fear me!"

Just as the loyal guards were leading the traitors away (the four outside guards were apprehended first, without a sound to alert the inside guards), a sentinel from the two groups that went to the kidnapper's castle arrived and reported that the kidnapper castle was secure, and all guards captured.

"Success!" beamed Captain Smith. Or was it?

Just then, Elsa collapsed in a faint, as did Anna. Ludwig smiled a wicked smile as he was led off. "I may still win yet," he stated smugly.

Grandpappy hurried to Elsa's side, and Kristoff brought Anna down to him.

"Their condition is grave. They are both overheated. If we can't find a cure quickly, they will both die!" Grandpappy said somberly.


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet Victory

**Chapter 7: Sweet Victory**

Both Elsa and Anna were put on beds so that Grandpappy could see what he could do for them. What was causing the overheating? When did it start? How can he cure them?

"Grandpappy, can't you do anything?" asked Kristoff anxiously. Captain Smith also looked anxiously at him.

"I wish I could, Kristoff. I don't know the cause, and without that I can't effect a cure!"

"Let's go over it again, one more time," said Grandpappy. "We must be missing something!"

"Alright," said Kristoff. "The last time I saw Anna before the wedding she was telling me she couldn't wait for me to see her in her wedding dress, earrings and choker necklace, which she was excited to wear, because the necklace belonged to her mother."

"Same with me," said Captain Smith. "Elsa told me she really wanted to see my reaction to her Maid of Honor dress, along with her earrings and choker necklace. She also was excited to wear something from her mother."

"Let's talk to the Royal Seamstresses about the material in the dresses." And they did. The Seamstresses told them that they had used the material hundreds of times before. In fact, the two sisters had a number of outfits with the same material, but that didn't seem to affect them.

They next talked to the Royal Jewelers. They received the same story as from the Seamstresses. The earrings were made out of stones and materials that they had used many times for the sisters before without ill effect.

"What about the choker necklaces?" asked Grandpappy.

"We did not make the choker necklaces. We don't know where they came from," stated the jewelers.

"That's right, they were their mother's," answered Grandpappy sadly, as he dismissed the jewelers.

Grandpappy signaled for Kristoff and Captain Smith to take a walk with him.

"I don't see anything unusual about what they wore. And everyone ate the same breakfast, even if in separate rooms. Plus the food didn't affect us. So what are we missing?" asked Grandpappy.

As they walked for a few minutes, Kristoff stood bolt straight. "Wait a minute! Those necklaces. Didn't Ludwig give them to the sisters, telling them they were their mother's. Why would he have ANY jewelry of their mother's?"

"You're right!" exclaimed Captain Smith. "Their mother wouldn't give her brother any pieces of women's jewelry, when she had two daughters she could give them too."

"That's true! The girls were old enough to wear the jewelry when the King and Queen had their unfortunate accident at sea! Let's take those things off! It may not work, but it's worth a try!" agreed Grandpappy.

Grandpappy approached Anna first. Anna was awake.

"Anna, we are going to try something to cure you. If we are wrong, we can get the item repaired, but we have to remove your choker necklace."

"My mother's necklace?" she said apprehensively.

"Yes, Anna, " replied Kristoff, "or so said your Uncle Ludwig when he gave it to you!"

In light of being reminded where the necklace came from, Anna agreed. But the clasp would not open. Quickly Kristoff grabbed a pair of scissors accidentally left by the seamstresses, and cut off the necklace. Now they waited.

Within 5 minutes, color was returning to Anna's face, and she appeared to be cooling down. Kristoff smiled at his bride-to-be, and she smiled back. Quickly, Captain Smith took the scissors to Elsa's choker necklace as well. Again, within 5 minutes, Elsa also had color returning to her face. She smiled at the Captain.

After an hour, the sisters were able to walk about. Elsa and Anna embraced each other, and then embraced the Kristoff and Captain Smith, respectively. All four smiled happily at Grandpappy, who smiled back.

Anna then said, " Now we can proceed with the wedding!"

"Wait!" cried Kristoff. "What about Olaf and Katrina?"

Yes, within this time of tumult, they had forgotten about their good friends. They quickly hurried to the Royal Ice House, but on opening it, they were met with two puddles of water with a carrot and some coal in them – what was left of Olaf and Katrina.

Anna and Elsa both began to cry, when Grandpappy said, "Elsa, you can reanimate them with your wintry power!"

But Elsa said, as she continued to cry, "No, I can't! I lost my power! That's why the kidnappers could so easily overpower me!"

But Grandpappy stated soothingly, "No, Elsa. I am sure that the kidnappers struck quickly, AFTER you put on your choker necklace. You must believe, and you must try! Do it for Olaf and Katrina's sake!"

Elsa nodded and made a hand gesture, although she really wasn't confident. For a few seconds the water solidified, but then reverted to water. But that small change gave Elsa back her confidence. She now confidently made her hand gesture twice, and behold! Olaf and Katrina were back to normal, personal flurries and all.

Elsa and Anna both knelt down and gave them a hug. "Thank you, Elsa!" cried out Olaf. Katrina just kissed Elsa on the cheek, as she was too overcome for words. Sven and Olga came over and welcomed their snowy friends back as well.

"NOW we can proceed with the wedding!" exclaimed Grandpappy happily.

Seeing that Uncle Ludwig was now unavailable, Anna and Kristoff convinced Grandpappy to give away the bride. The wedding party also increased in size. Instead of just Olaf and Katrina, Sergeants Janssen, Wilhelmson, and Andersson were added by request of Kristoff. Helga, Wilhemina, and Tomasina , three seamstresses who worked tirelessly on the party's outfits, were also added, by request of Anna.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful! The whole town of Arendelle came, wishing the newly married couple happiness and longevity. Everyone danced and partied until the wee hours of the morning, as all had a good time. In a little bit of skullduggery between Kristoff, Wilhelmson, Janssen, Andersson and Olaf, Captain Smith caught the garter, as he was pushed forward just as it was tossed. The same happened between Anna, Helga, Wilhemina, Tomasina, and Katrina when Anna tossed the bouquet. They all took a major step back, so that Elsa had to catch it. Kristoff and Anna secretly hoped that Captain Smith and Queen Elsa would take the hint.

But that's another story….


End file.
